


그렇더라고요

by singingsalmon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 8





	그렇더라고요

喜歡是一件非常神奇的事，但真的就是這樣。

就是那樣無法預料、無法自制地喜歡上你了。

￡

文星伊在倒下之前腦子裡想的是，還好相機沒摔壞。

有些艱難地睜開眼後，所見之處皆是複雜的醫療器材，自己的手腕上也插上了點滴，簡陋的帳篷內，醫療人員忙裡忙外地全都專注在自己的病人身上，沒有任何人注意到她的甦醒。

相當茫然，但文星伊覺得乖乖躺著是一個絕對不會出錯的決定。

才剛把視線安放回頭頂正上方的帳篷支架時，有一個女人闖進了她的視野，用溫暖的手心裹住她的手背。文星伊發現她肉肉的兩頰下有兩個迷人的酒窩。

「你醒了真是太好了！要不要先喝點水？我是醫生，我一看到你倒在烽火處就趕緊和團隊把你帶回來了。你知道自己差點死掉嗎？要不是子彈卡在你襯衫口袋裡的Nokia 3310，你就直接再見了！你昏倒的原因是營養不足加上過勞，現在幫你注射的是葡萄糖。感覺怎麼樣？你要不要再睡一會兒？」

文星伊腦袋昏昏沉沉的，一個字都無法吸收，但她記住了這位醫生的右眉約七點鐘方向零點二釐米左右，有一顆性感的痣。

喉嚨乾澀的說不出話，文星伊現在很困擾，她想問問醫生方不方便一起吃頓飯。努力發出一些沙啞的聲音，方才聒噪不已的人立即會意過來，到一旁倒了一杯水給她。

水流淌過喉頭讓文星伊心頭莫名湧上濃烈的鄉愁，眼角沒能忍住地滑過一行晶瑩。

身著白袍的人見狀，想用手替文星伊抹去淚滴，卻又突然意識到有些唐突而退縮了幾毫米。

「金容仙。」

「啊，是。」

「麻煩你搬一張椅子過來好嗎？」

金容仙不解，卻還是照著她的指示把一張軍用板凳搬到她的床邊。文星伊稍稍起身拉住她的手，然後徹底將肌肉放鬆直直倒回枕頭。

「喂喂喂，你才剛醒來不能這麼…」

「好吵，金容仙，不要說話了。陪我睡覺。」閉上眼睛前看見她肉肉的臉頰微微顫動著，好像還在咕噥著什麼。

真的很可愛。

文星伊不是沒察覺自己在五分鐘內，已經用掉三個被她認定是理想型專用的形容詞了。

「謝謝。我要睡了，不要說話。」

￡

「是無國界醫生啊。金容仙，你是個偉人啊。」

「什麼偉人啦，沒什麼成就怎麼會是偉人。」

「很多事情在你看來是小小的舉動，對世上的某個人來說可能是非非非非非常偉大的！不過我有個疑問，」金容仙的目光跟隨著文星伊逐漸接近自己的手，直到那隻白皙攀上右眉。

「現在的醫生都這麼好看嗎？」

「什麼呀！好奇怪呀你！」

儘管嘴角上揚的弧度不甚明顯，還是被文星伊看到了金容仙「口嫌體正直」的一面。

一陣靜默後，金容仙目光死死釘在地上的泥沙率先開了口，「是志願來當戰地記者的嗎？」

「一半一半吧。」

「那一半是什麼？另一半又是什麼？」

文星伊伸手裹住金容仙不斷撥弄沙塵的手，自然而然地放在對方的膝蓋上，保持著交疊的模樣。

「不要玩了，髒。因為我是公司裡資歷最淺的，當部長問誰願意接這個任務的時候，所有前輩的目光就像怕被老師點到的學生一樣東閃西躲。我想了想，反正也是個磨練的機會，就這樣來到這裡了。」

「可是這裡不是磨練的地方，這裡是人間煉獄啊，星伊。隨時都可能喪命的。」

文星伊眼眶有些泛紅，心中某種情緒在喉頭翻攪，但她並不想在一位剛認識的朋友面前失態，她拚了命不讓大壩潰堤。

「我知道，我好想家。我想我的狗，想抱抱家人。」

「那在你回家之前，就讓我先代替你的家人給你溫暖吧。」

文星伊挺起原先稍駝的背，兩手輕輕貼上金容仙的手臂，隨後將額頭抵上她瘦弱的肩。

如果時間能凍結在這一刻就再好不過了。

「星伊，你可以依賴我的，你知道你可以的。」

￡

反叛軍寧息了一陣子後，在某個夜裡發出了突襲。他們的眼裡沒有人命，只有革命。最先被襲擊的村莊居民無處可躲，簡陋的家園在幾分鐘內變化為灰燼。在黑暗裡他們只得往草叢裡逃，逃到隱密的林道裡拖延時間。

忽然有另一匹全副武裝的軍隊闖入，看見他們的軍服，革命軍立刻把火力集中在這些人身上。革命軍大多數都是被俘虜的孩童，反叛份子將他們訓練成殺人機器並操縱他們的思想。營養不良而瘦小的童兵們不出所料地被政府軍快速鎮壓，阻止下一波的攻勢。

文星伊決定和醫療團隊一同行動，不是因為團隊裡有好看的人，真的不是。

接收到指令前往災區時，天空還是令人窒息的黑。後悔了零點一秒，卻在看到隨身背包上放著的相機包那瞬間，她想起了一位偉人，一位說要讓她依靠的偉人，文星伊頓時睡意全無。

她也要做一件渺小卻也偉大的事，她要把這裡的悲痛讓其他安逸的國家知道。

醫護人員忙得不可開交，醫療站內是此起彼落的哀嚎，文星伊也不敢怠慢，拿起相機紀錄下那一幕幕怵目驚心的畫面。

生平從未見過血流如注的畫面，空氣中濃烈的血腥味，文星伊踉踉蹌蹌地快步離開帳篷。

一走到外頭的草地，她瞬間又後悔了。一具具蓋著白布的遺體，因為醫療站無處可安置，即便知道不妥且相當不敬，也只能無可奈何地將他們暫時安放在草地上。

文星伊終於壓制不住胃部的翻攪，瞬間蹲下將手撐在乾燥的沙土上，狼狽地嘔吐起來。

「喝點水。」一隻纖細白皙的手腕溫柔地落入文星伊的視線，有另一隻手輕柔的拍打著自己的背，文星伊看向眼下的狼狽，羞恥與自卑化作滂沱大雨把自己澆淋的徹底。

孤身一人遠在他鄉，文星伊的堅強漸漸被腐蝕，內心世界蝕成坑坑巴巴的模樣，某些碎片隨著風沙一同被埋入土中，經常落下的眼淚似是在悼念它們的逝去。

「走，我們先回帳篷那邊。」金容仙順著文星伊的頭髮，而那人卻因為隻手摀住眼睛死命壓抑情緒，錯過了身邊比太陽更溫暖心扉的眼神。

「星伊乖，姐姐牽著你走好不好？」

耳邊傳來蚊鳴一樣的「嗯」，金容仙把五指嵌入文星伊的四個指縫中，領著一位不肯抬頭的小朋友到較靜僻的一區休息。

￡

「昨晚的蠢樣，就拜託你假裝不知道吧。」文星伊紅著臉坐在金容仙旁邊。這次兩人的距離好像比上次更近一些，文星伊不太確定，但能微微感覺到來自另一個人的體溫。

餘音消散之際，金容仙的嘴噘了起來，賭氣似的用頭頂撞文星伊的肩膀，再次打直脊背時，鬆鬆的馬尾變得稍許凌亂一些。

「不開心？」

「沒有。」

糟糕，文星伊心中警鈴大作。

女生說沒事就是有事，沒關係就是非常有關係。如今救國圖存似乎只剩下這唯一之道。

「可是如果你不開心的話，我就沒辦法走到你心房裡去了。」

金容仙的表情看上去很是扭曲。想要讓文星伊透過表情知道自己還在生氣，內心卻一點矜持都沒有的被她撩到上天，上揚是反射，下垂是指令，金容仙猜自己的大腦和腦幹應該正在腦殼裡對著幹。

「你那什麼表情？」文星伊面露嫌棄，然而身子又向金容仙挪動了些微距離，兩人終於輕輕抵上彼此的肩膀。

「不要不高興，你可以和我說的。」

「你？我就是在生你的氣，就是你！」

文星伊驚愕的瞪大眼睛。

不是，這位不是女朋友吧？為什麼網路上的女友梗圖我全都中招？女朋友在生氣，但是不知道女朋友為什麼生氣，根據相當模糊的記憶，此時須引用專業人士的手法，先道歉不會出差錯！

「姐姐，對不起嘛！」文星伊後知後覺地意識到自己居然自動轉換小奶音，這是大事不妙的預兆。

金容仙忍住不讓自己當場融化，刻意板著臉，面不改色地說：「錯哪兒了？」

「嗯？這個嘛，我呢，就是不知道錯哪兒了，所以先跟你道個歉。你告訴我犯了什麼，我再為此道一次歉。」

「是擅長耍嘴皮子的朋友呢？文記者？」金容仙睨她一眼，深吸一口氣後又再度開口：「我生氣，氣你沒照顧好自己，氣你不愛自己，」金容仙頓了一下，縮在腹前的手悄悄地收緊，「更氣你，氣你明明快要倒下了還是不願依靠我。」

「可是我不想讓你因為我，工作上…」

「文星伊！你不要擅自替我分類事情的重要性好不好？你很重要，不要看不起自己，你超級超級重要，我很需要你！」

周圍依然人來人往，文星伊卻覺得他們好像瞬間移動到了另一個星球。在小小的行星上，他們可以拋下所有世界交付的任務，牽著手躺在對方身邊一齊觀望星空。

「那個，你有我的電話吧？需要我的話就打給我，我還有事，先走了。」可她還是退怯了，因為渴望的太多，怕自己變成貪婪的人，所以懦弱的逃走。

況且，置身於這片人間煉獄，自己還能比那些辛苦的人們更先一步得到幸福嗎？罪惡感插上惡魔的翅膀朝自己衝撞。

要是自己能同社會上那些囂張跋扈的人一般，自私地心安理得就好了。

或許少一些顧慮，快樂就能更無阻的來到身邊。

￡

身邊壯碩的軍官拍拍文星伊的肩膀，瞻望著遠方：「聽見槍聲了嗎？那是革命軍在訓練童兵，我看，過沒幾天就會開打了。」

文星伊默不作聲，面上不帶任何情緒。

「明天中午會有一架到法國的飛機，文記者，你搭上那個離開吧。你的人生還很長，不能葬送在這裡。」

腦海浮現金容仙要笑不笑的詭異表情，張大嘴巴笑著讓出要蹲低才能倚靠的肩頭，噘起雖乾裂但相當飽滿的嘴唇，而這番舉動又更加突顯出嬰兒一樣的臉頰肉。

能不能這一次誰也不做偉人？就這一次。

￡

「夜晚蚊蟲多，你怎麼還穿短袖短褲？」

「急著見你，所以什麼都不管了。」

「文星伊，你最近特別特別的…」

文星伊嚥下口水，心跳開始做起加速度運動。

「油膩！對，就是油膩！很可疑呢你。」

「金容仙。」她皺起眉頭，只因文星伊從第一次閒聊後便再也沒有直呼過自己的全名。

「明天，明天中午有一班到法國的飛機，我們一起離開，好嗎？」

金容仙以為自己會感動肺腑，但心中反而一片止水。

「文星伊，我是無國界醫生，不可以隨便離開的，我要和組織一起行動。」

「可是，可是…」

軍官說自己的無限未來不可葬送於此，然而文星伊覺得比起自己，社會更需要金容仙如此優秀又善良的人。此地已經被世界遺棄了，聯合國因為常理會成員國之間的利益糾葛，不願通過派出維和部隊的提案。內戰很有可能會持續相當久的時間，正是她曾經所說的：「隨時都會喪命。」文星伊不願她成為無謂的犧牲。

某個瞬間就開始對你上了心，想要分擔你的疼痛、你的疲憊。

喜歡是一件很神奇的事，但就是這樣，回過神來時早已止不住那奔騰的情感了。

￡

「金容仙，拜託你，這一次不要做偉人了，求求你。」

「文星伊…」

「地球這麼大，如果無論做什麼都必須先考慮這個世界的話，我們究竟要怎麼活著？我們到底該以什麼樣的方式活著？到那個時候，我還是我自己嗎？我還擁有自己嗎？」

金容仙沉默了好一會兒，文星伊覺得一切都玩完了，她回了他們的友好情誼，甚至讓場面變得如此難堪。

「…星伊啊，你是不是」

反正都砸鍋了，那麼就乾脆順勢破釜沉舟。

「對，喜歡你！不知道什麼時候開始的，但就是喜歡上了！要我怎麼辦，都沒能好好了解你，然後就要扼殺這份喜歡嗎？但我不想讓它夭折啊。」

「喜歡你，不想你受苦。喜歡你，希望我們能有很多很多時間相處。想了很久，我真的能夠帶著這神奇的感覺，充滿牽掛的離開嗎？」

金容仙面容呆滯，看不出究竟揣著什麼心思。

「其實，我本來是想說，星伊你是不是叛逆期特別晚的。」

「嗯？？？」

「但你好像是特別特別的喜歡我呢？」金容仙綻放炫目的微笑朝文星伊走去。

「可是申請退出需要一段時間，我也不能確定什麼時候能去找你。」金容仙拉起文星伊的手輕輕地揉捏。

似乎所有的血液都衝上瓣膜，一點也不留給大腦，否則為何此時的自己心臟快的像要跳出胸腔，大腦幾乎無法思考的什麼話也說不出來。文星伊再次認證，喜歡真的非常的神奇。

￡

前輩沒頭沒尾的突然批准了，金容仙對這個不可思議的效率非常困惑，不過如果因為多嘴問了不恰當的問題導致前輩反悔的話可就不好了。儘管相當疑惑，金容仙仍選擇安靜且欣然地接收。

文星伊正在專注地打包行李，金容仙就站在不遠處，帶著自己也沒察覺的溫柔目光看了好一會兒。

把背包和行李袋裡頭的東西整齊的擺放好後，她打開相機包，開始小心翼翼地擦拭鏡頭。

「得擦乾淨才行呢。離開前要給她拍一張清晰又好看的照片才行，不然以後我想她了怎麼辦？小夥伴，她一定什麼角度都美，你說是吧？」

「廢話，仙女是沒有死角的。」

文星伊愣愣地看著金容仙揹著大包小包，不知何時已經站到自己身後了。

「你，你要去哪？」

金容仙抑不住強烈的笑意，露出總令文星伊失神的笑容：「不是說中午起飛嗎？睡一覺就忘了？」

「你，你，你要，跟我？我們一起？」文星伊預防萬一，蹲下身子把相機放回包包，免得待會太過激動相機飛離掌心。

「真的？沒有騙我？我們要一起走？」

「對啦，一直問，還是你反悔了？」

「我的天，喜歡真的讓世界都變得神奇。」

￡

「哥，怎麼突然讓容仙回去了？」

「這是神仙愛情，不能阻饒的。」

￡

下方承載無數絕望和悲憤的塵土在視野內變得越來越渺小，最終只剩下一片綿白。

「開心嗎？」

金容仙問出口後才想起這根本是多此一舉，旁邊擺弄相機的人從上飛機開始鼻肌就沒放鬆過。才剛在內心對自己說完這段話，身邊的人面色立刻變得凝重起來。

「容，我回去一定要，一定要讓世界知道這裡的悲劇，一定，不能讓任何人白白犧牲。」

金容仙搭上那隻放在把手上的手，緊緊與它相扣：「星伊啊，總是如此溫柔對待世界的你，辛苦了。」

「在我們相遇以前，姐姐也渡過了很多疲憊的日子吧。想幫你承擔，我希望你永遠都快樂。一定要再說一次，雖然很神奇，但就是這樣，就是這麼喜歡你。」

￡

「文星伊，說你愛我。」

「什麼？等一下再說，我戴耳機聽不到！」

￡

「文星伊，當初誰說喜歡我要替我分擔的？去整理房間！都是你的垃圾！」

「等等等等，容，真的一下就好，這不能暫停的！」

￡

「容，喜歡你，喜歡你，喜歡你。我愛你，我愛你，我愛你。」

「你不要抱我啦！這樣我怎麼晾衣服？」

「我愛你。」

「你是不是做了什麼壞事？」

「嗯，想對你做壞事。」

￡

누군가를 넘치게 좋아한다는 건

即使對某個人滿溢著喜愛之情

참 신기하게도

是件很神奇的事情

그렇더라고요

但就是如此


End file.
